


Distraction

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Written for the prompt: 19. Kisses meant to distract the other from what they were intently doing
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 89





	Distraction

Geralt finishes packing away the last of his alchemy supplies and sits down on the edge of the bed so he can take a moment to simply watch his bard. Jaskier has been writing since they got back to the room that evening. His hair is disheveled, having lost the battle as Jaskier ran his hands through it, tugging at the strands as he struggled to get the words down just right. He’d tried to explain his process to Geralt once; had rambled about how the words are so solid in his mind but jump around as he tries to out quill and ink to paper.

Jaskier mumbles under his breath, scrunching up his face as he frantically scratches at the paper in front of him. His pace has been slowing for the past hour or so, and Geralt thinks it might be time to intervene before the bard misses out on another night of sleep in the name of art.

The only art form Geralt sees is the man himself. He’s perched on the edge of his chair, doublet long since shed and the sleeves of his chemise rolled up, exposing lean forearms. Geralt knows the strength in those surprisingly muscular arms; has been held up by them after a bad hunt, has had themlift his hips during a night of passion, has been cradled in them when the world seems all too much. 

Jaskier’s tongue peeks out of his mouth the way it always does when he’s concentrating. It’s the bard’s default look when he’s writing, stitching up a tear (be it on cloth or skin), or when he’s staring across a campfire at Geralt, his heavy gaze strong enough to feel. Geralt watches as he wets his lips and longs to feel that tongue pressed against his own, It hits him - a sudden realization he keeps having over and over again these past few months - that he _can_.

Standing, he makes his way across the room and drapes his arms over Jaskier’s shoulders. The other man hums questioningly at him, but Geralt doesn’t bother answering, just leans down and presses a kiss to the top of his head. Then he dips lower, kissing just behind his ear, grinning against the sensitive skin when Jaskier lets out a soft gasp. Moving again, he kisses the nape of Jaskier’s neck, tightening his arms when Jaskier shivers against him.

“What’s this then?” Jaskier questions, even as his body turns in the chair and he abandons his quill to the desktop. Geralt hums and kisses his cheek before nuzzling it with his own. He presses a soft kiss to the corner of Jaskiers mouth before shifting his weight to accommodate the bard who is currently trying to climb onto him.

“Come to bed,” Geralt mutters before claiming Jaskier’s mouth in a sweet kiss. It’s chaste, just a light meeting of lips, and still both men sigh into the kiss. Jaskier nods and brings his legs up, wrapping them around Geralt's waist.

“You know you can always ask me to stop writing when you need me,” Jaskier tells him, smirking against his collar.

“I just did,” Geralt says with a laugh as he kisses him again before carrying him over to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com).


End file.
